Duckling adventure
by hhah
Summary: Sanji found a duck that reminded him of someone. Fluffy fic.


**Title:** Duckling adventure

**Rating:** FLUFFY SHIT IS A RATING OKAY

**Word count:** 2k+

**Pairing:** Zosan/Sanzo

**Notes:** For a friend on Tumblr, cause she wanted a fluffy zosan fic and we were talking about ducklings. xD It's dumb, and I'm not a good writer.

**Summary:** Sanji found a duck.

-o-o-o-o

The day was going perfect. They had landed on an new island with plenty of shops, each going their own way. Sanji, having wanted to get the shopping done before they needed to leave so he could have a bit of time to himself, had already gotten almost everything bought and sent back to the ship. He'd even had the useless Marimo help him with little complaint.

It had been a perfect day.

Sanji paused in his stroll down the narrow street when he saw a booth with a sign for fresh fish. He walked over and was about the ask the vendor about them when he heard a distressed quack. He paused and glanced over.

Next to his feet was a small fluffy black and yellow duckling. He stared at it as it stared back at him, and if he wasn't sure that duck's _couldn't_ glare, he would have sworn that the damn thing was glaring at me.

"Shoo," Sanji said, and turned back to the fish. The duck quacked again and then waddled off. He thought it was kind of young to be off on its own, but continued on with his business with the fish.

Upon closer inspection it turned out the fish were shit. Not fresh at all, and he had half a mind to kick the vendors ass for trying to soil cooking like that. Or maybe not half a mind to, since he well. Did kick his ass.

Sanji took a cigarette out of his pack, and lit it up. He started to head back to the ship when, once again, he heard the quack. The cook looked at the ground and the duckling was back by his feet. It seemed that the fluffy thing had done a full circle and ended up back with the cook.

"Oi, You've already been here," Sanji said and gently prodded it's fluffy body with the toe of his shoe. He was gentle but accidentally ended up knocking the duckling over. It appeared confused before it started quacking angrily at him, and then attempted to attack his shoe.

The blonde snorted out a laugh, and with the cigarette tucked between his lips, crouched down in the middle of the street. It was crowded, but not busy enough that he was in anyone's way.

"You think you're brave or something, shit head?" He asked the duckling who was still pecking at his shoe. "You're going to ruin my shoes, knock it off." Sanji scooped the little guy up, he assumed it was a guy—no lady, no matter what breed, would act like that to him.

Being picked up seemed to only piss the duck off further, causing it to chomp down hard on his thumb.

"Ow," Sanji said, his eyebrow twitching. He held the duck properly, not as gently as before because he didn't like being bit. The duckling glared at him again—he decided fuck it, the duck could glare because he had no other word for the evil look it was giving him.

Now that he got a good look at it, he noticed that the duckling seemed to be missing his left eye. "What'd you do to yourself there?" Sanji muttered as he started walking, still holding the duck. The duck quacked in response and wiggled to show it wanted to be let down.

"Okay, Okay—calm down, shitty duck," he grumbled and set it back down at his feet. "Go, go back to your Mother or whatever. Shitty little duck, running away. I bet your moms a nice lady and you're worrying her."

Sanji was getting some strange looks from people passing by, but none were ladies so he didn't give a shit. The duck quacked at him, and then started waddling away angrily. He decided to watch the duck, and see where it would go.

The little fluffy thing waddled in one direction, stopped, then waddled in another. Before waddling back in the previous direction, quacking, and waddling back. He repeated this multiple times, and Sanji had to cover his mouth from laughing. Maybe the duckling hadn't run away, and was just so stupid it got lost walking in a straight line.

Like the shitty swordsman. A fond smile graced his lips as he finished his cigarette and stubbed it out under his shoe. He should be getting back to the ship.

The duckling ended up back at his feet, and he felt a pang in his chest at the thought of leaving it. With its eye, and its direction skills it really did remind him of the marimo. Plus it was just a baby, he couldn't just leave it out here in the busy street to get lost and stomped on.

Sanji bent down and plucked the duckling up again, holding it so it wouldn't bite him. The duckling seemed confused, and tried to beat its wings at him. When it found it couldn't move them due to the hold, it settled on quacking at him.

"Calm down, shit head," Sanji grumbled, rubbing the top of its head lightly with his thumb. It's soft feathers felt nice against his thumb, and he continued as he headed back to the ship. He was going to have Chopper try to help find its mother. Animals, and what not.

The duckling continued to quack for a few minutes, before calming down. Once he was sure his fingers were no longer in danger, he relaxed his grip. The duck was startled by the change, but nestled itself down into the palm of his cupped hands, and fell asleep. Another resemblance to Zoro, which made him laugh. He wanted a cigarette, but didn't want to jolt his sleeping cargo.

-o-o-o-o-

When he got back to the ship, it was still empty at first glance. Though upon second glance, that spot on the lawn that he thought to be grass was actually Zoro's head. The idiot was sleeping when he was meant to be looking after the ship.

Zoro's eye opened when he started walking closer, and he glared at him for waking him up. "I thought you were shopping," He grumbled in a deep sleepy voice.

"Found something," Sanji said, nodding down to his hands. Zoro sat up, and raised an eyebrow before standing up fully and peering down into the cooks cupped hands.

He stared at the duck, and poked it in the head roughly.

"A pigeon?" He asked, as the little duckling woke up from the poke and started quacking angrily at him and trying to jump out of Sanji's hands to attack the swordsman.

"He's not a pigeon, shit head!" Sanji snapped at him, cupping the duckling tightly so it wouldn't jump out and get hurt. He rubbed its head with his thumb and leaned down, kissing the top of the fluffy things head lightly. "Calm down, idiot," Sanji murmured. The duckling did as it was told, and nuzzled into his hands, glaring at the swordsman.

Sanji snapped his soft gaze from the duck into a glare for Zoro. "Don't poke him like that, you could have hurt him—you useless swordsman!"

Zoro's hand twitched towards his swords, and Sanji could feel a fight coming on.

"No." he said flat out, and Zoro looked at him confused. "Let me get the duckling back to its mother and then I'll kick your ass." Sanji looked down at the now sleeping duckling fondly. It was pretty cute, even with its shitty attitude and messed up eye.

"The pigeon is more important than me?" Zoro's mouth curled into a sneer. Sanji stared at him, then back at his duckling—not correcting the idiot on his mistake.

"Yes," He said, and turned on his heels hoping Chopper was in the infirmary.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You found him where?" Chopper asked, looking down at the duckling. "On the street?"

The duckling was sleeping in Sanji's hands again, but he was crouched down so Chopper could see him. Sanji nodded in response, and gently tickled the ducklings wing so it would wake up. The duckling blinked up at him, and butted its head against Sanji's thumb.

"He's so cute.." Chopped squeaked. The duckling turned its head towards Chopper and stared at him.

"So it is a boy?" Sanji asked, rubbing the ducklings head again.

"Yup!" The reindeer said. "He is young, we should find his mother soon."

Sanji nodded in agreement, as the duckling stared at Chopper and quacked. Chopped seemed to understand it, and giggled.

"Yes, we'll find your mother," he told the duckling. The duckling quacked again, and Choppers eyes widened just as Zoro was coming around the corner. "Wh-What?" Chopper asked, staring at the duckling in awe. The duckling quacked again, and nuzzled into Sanji's hands.

"What'd he say?" Sanji asked, frowning as Chopper started giggling. He hid his mouth behind his hoofs, but it did nothing to stop the giggles.

"He—He says, He says you're his Mommy!" Chopper squeaked out, before falling over into giggles.

Sanji's mouth dropped, as he stared at the duckling who was staring back at him with it's one little eye. Zoro stared at the group. Sanji noticed him, and stared back. He expected the shithead to be laughing his ass off at him, but instead he was glaring.

Zoro turned on his heels and walked off. Sanji took that as his cue to snap at Chopper and ask just what he was suppose to do exactly.

The duckling just cuddled closer into it's Mommy's hands.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later on that evening, Sanji was making a midnight snack when the Zoro came in looking for a drink. The Marimo had been avoiding him ever since he found the duckling, and it had confused him. Though he had been a bit too wrapped up in the little fluffy thing to actively search him out.

Sanji paused mid roll of the dough beneath his hands, and turned to Zoro.

"Oi."

Zoro ignored him, and went over to grab a bottle.

"_Oi_."

Zoro appeared to find the bottle he wanted, and turned to leave. Sanjis' leg almost slamming into his shoulder, however, stopped him.

"The hell, shitty cook!" The swordsman yelled at him, as he dodged the kick.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sanji asked, his leg ready to kick him if he tried to leave.

"I'm not avo—"

"Like hell you're not!" Sanji growled, about to kick him again.

"Oh, go run back to your fucking pigeon!" Zoro snapped, making Sanji stop. Zoro was confused by the look on Sanji's face as he stared at him, and lowered his leg. Realization spread across it, and Zoro felt his own face heat up in a blush.

"No," Sanji said in disbelief. "No fucking way."

"Shut up—"

"You're jealous—You're jealous of the fucking duckling?" Sanji yelled, a grin bursting across his face as Zoro's heated up further. The blonde burst out laughing, and started laughing so hard he had to hold his sides because it hurt.

Zoro stood there, glaring at him embarrassed. "Stop—Stop laughing, curly brow!" Zoro yelled at him.

Sanji wheezed in a a breath, as he tried to calm down and stop laughing. He managed to stand up properly, and walked closer to Zoro who only stepped back in embarrassment.

Now calm from his laughing fit, Sanji wrapped an arm around his shoulder surprising Zoro. Sanji had a slight blush across his own face that had nothing to do with the laughter.

"Shit head," Sanji mumbled, rubbing his nose against Zoro's. Zoro glared at him, his flush deepening if that was even possible at this point. "Why are you jealous of the fucking duckling?"

Zoro slowly wrapped his arms around the cooks waist. He was quiet for a few moments before speaking. "We were suppose to go drinking, and you ditched me for that fucking pigeon."

"Duck," Sanji answered automatically. He pulled back a bit and stared at Zoro, before gasping. "Our date! I forgot—"

"It wasn't a date—wait, you forgot!" Zoro yelled at him, trying to pull back. Sanji kept his arms around him, and though his upper body strength wasn't as good as Zoro's, he kept him there.

"You said you didn't even want to go that badly before, shit head," The blonde said. "Did the duckling really make you so jealous you wanted to go on our date that badly?"

Zoro glared at him, his ears going red. "…wasn't a fucking date."

Sanji just laughed at him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Zoro kissed him back after a moment, and they wrapped their arms tighter around one another. The duckling was sleeping out on the deck, safe in a little box that Usopp had made for him when he got back. He had time to pamper Zoro before they all had to figure out what to do with his new, er, baby.

Zoro's hand was in his hair as they kissed, and Sanji's own hand slid up to tease his earrings. They were just getting into the kiss when a soft peeping quack sounded, before it became a more frantic quacking.

Sanji pulled back and looked off towards the door. Zoro groaned loudly, as Sanji pulled away—looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, I am—just he," Sanji started, looking flushed.

"Shut the fuck up, and go attend to your baby," Zoro grumbled, grabbing his bottle and hoping the damn duckling got off the ship soon.


End file.
